We propose to monitor, by immunological testing, surgically resected Stage I and Stage II lung cancer patients who will have been randomized into one of three "treatment" arms. These arms are: (a) no further treatment, observation only; (b) three monthly immunizations with intracutaneous Freund's Complete Adjuvant; and (c) three monthly immunizations with intracutaneous Freund's Complete Adjuvant emulsified with tumor-specific or tumor-associated solubilized lung cancer cell membrane antigens. We will assess both general immune competence and specific antitumor immune competence. Tests of general immune competence will include (1) quantitation of the percent and absolute number of patient peripheral blood B cells, T cells and T cell subsets (TG and TM cells); (2) stimulation of lymphocyte proliferation in patient peripheral blood lymphocytes (PBL) by PHA mitogen and allogeneic leukocytes; (3) measurements of glass adherent, indomethacin-sensitive, 24-hour preculture-sensitive and ConA-inducible immunoregulatory suppressor cells in patient PBL; and (4) measurements of monocyte chemiluminescence in patient PBL. The tests for tumor-directed antitumor immune competence will include the leukocyte adherence inhibition assay (LAI), both the slide technique and the tube technique, and the leukocyte migration inhibition assay (LMI) utilizing both autologous and allogeneic lung tumor cell extracts. Each test will be applied in the post-surgical and post-vaccination period (a) to provide information about the mechanism of action of the immunotherapy used, (b) to clarify our understanding of the host tumor relationship, in particular to define those immunological mechanisms clearly related to the maintenance or augmentation of high levels of antitumor immunity, and (c) to assess the diagnostic and prognostic relevance of any or all of the testing procedures to be used. The results of our investigation will provide a clearer immunobiological appreciation of what may be involved in clinical trials of active specific immunotherapy in human cancer and indicate whether the approach does, in fact, result in any significant immunobiological changes which may be reflected in improved patient survival. We shall define those immunobiological events associated with tumor control, possible immunological enhancement of tumor growth or tumor recurrence in surgically resected l (Text Truncated - Exceeds Capacity)